Long, Slow Night
by miamitravel
Summary: Another Sheamus one shot


A/N: I do not own WWE or anyone else in this story. I don't even own my friend Shells. Sheamus apparently owns her. Have fun reading….

**Long, Slow Night**

It started out as any other night. I was sitting at the house writing another fanfiction for my friend. Her obsession was her boyfriend Cody Rhodes, while mine happened to be my boyfriend Stephen or known better as Sheamus to the WWE Universe. Stephen happened to be touring at this moment and I was waiting for a phone call from him. Cody on the other hand suffered a "punt" to the head from Randy at Wrestlemania and was currently at home with my girl. She was playing nurse. I wish that Stephen was here so I could get to play doctor with him.

At that moment my cell phone started blaring out his ringtone. I pick up "Hey baby".

"Hey hon, whatcha doing?" He asks in that super sexy Irish lilt of his. God I can just listen to him speak for hours and never get bored. I drifted off for a moment before I heard his voice bring me back to reality. "Hon….Shells are ye still there love?" Concern was lacing his voice.

"I'm sorry Stephen I just drifted off for a moment. " I said giggling slightly. "Ahh you decided to listen to me voice instead of actually listening ta me." He laughed at that, knowing he caught me.

"Sorry you know how much I love your voice and you know what it does to me." She said breathlessly.

His voice pitched a bit lower, "so tell me love, what does the sound of me voice do to ya?"

Getting a bit hot and shivers coursing through her body, she decides to play a bit of a game with him. He's not here so what is the worst that could happen, she would take a cold shower and use her pink bunny vibrator. "Love ya still there or are ye already in ya own world?"

"I went to my own happy place love" she crooned back to him. "As for what I am thinking of…well it's too bad that you aren't here. Your voice sends shivers through my body. It gets me wet and hot all at the same time. I miss your hands on me, touching me, making me hotter and wetter. I miss your talented fingers stroking my clit and getting me closer to orgasm."

Stephen was listening to her voice getting huskier and huskier with each description. He was so hard and just listening to her voice was making him harder. She didn't know he was right outside the house. He knew what he was going to do when he came in and saw her. He was going to take her fantasy and make it a reality. He knew he couldn't wait much longer to touch her, hold her and make her cry out his name.

At this point Shells had moved to the bedroom upstairs, slipping out of her clothes and laid down on the bed. She was imagining Stephen there next to her, touching, kissing her. She knew she was going to have to say something. "What else are ya doin love, tell me.." he says.

"I'm thinking of you lying here with me, touching me, nibbling on my neck, my breasts, and working your way down my body. God why can't you be here, I need you touching me. I am so horny. I need to use my bunny since you aren't here. You could be watching me use it on myself and see what you do to me with just the sound of your voice."

"I know love, do you not know what your voice does to me. It is driving me insane, not being there" he slowly enters the house, careful not to make any noise. "I wanna watch yer eyes change color as thrust hard and deep into ya. I wanna feel your pussy contracting around me." He made his way up to the bedroom, knowing she was wet and she started to use her toy to make herself come. He could hear the vibrator on and she had it set at a high level…god he was going to come before he even touched her.

"Stephen I miss you riding me hard, I miss feeling you." She picked up the pace using the vibrator wishing it was him. She never noticed him standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Watching her from beneath hooded eyes deep with desire. His eyes swept over her body landing on her pussy, phone forgotten at her side. She was so lost in the feeling of impending orgasm that she never heard him enter their room. Shells thoughts were so consumed of her lover that she never truly realized that he was there beside her, touching her, kissing her, watching her. Somewhere along the way he stripped his clothes from his body as they were laying in a heap at the doorway.

"Tell me baby what you are feeling. How does it feel?" he asked huskily. Touching her body, licking her already hardened nipples. "Tell me sweet. God hearing you on the phone all I wanted to do was be here with you. I wanted to surprise ye. Ye have no idea what you have done to me, I'm not gonna last once inside of ya."

Stephen gently took the vibrator out of Shells and slowly thrust inside her. The feeling of her wet, warm rippling walls brought out a gasp of pleasure as he thrust into her a bit harder. Tightening up on him turned him on even more. His thrusts became harder and deeper. Shells orgasm built even higher and tighter in her belly. The heavy width of Stephen's erection dragging along sensitive nerves endings was her undoing. Her pussy spasmed around his cock. Stephen wasn't far behind her and emptied himself into her welcoming depths.

Catching himself on his elbows and resting his head against hers, he whispered "We have a long, slow night ahead of us love. I plan on makin ye scream again and again. I wanna scream your name long and loud too. Can ye make me scream your name baby?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Shells just nods her head.


End file.
